


Lost

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "We started going home together but I was convinced I knew a faster way to your apartment so we took a wrong turn and now we're lost and drunk and a little cold" au





	Lost

“Deeaaan,” Cas whined from behind his best friend. “I’m cold.”

“I know,” Dean slurred. “But I swear we’re almost there. C’mon.” Dean said, haphazardly clenching onto Cas’s arm and tugging him further into the deep, dark alleyway.

The two men stumbled to the end of the alleyway, only to meet a dead end. Dean stared at it for a moment, baffled, when Cas suddenly smacked him, hard, on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Dean said, drunkenly. “What the fuck was that for?”

“You got us lost,” Cas muttered, rubbing his eyes exasperatedly.

Dean shook his head, “Look, I’m sure we just took a wrong turn. We just need to retrace our steps, and everything’ll be fine, I swear.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what you said before.”

Dean turned sharply around, nearly falling into the brick wall from his drunken state. He pointed an accusatory finger at Cas. “What did you just mutter under your breath?”

“Nothing!”

Dean narrowed his eyes, and turned back around, huffing something to himself.

Suddenly, Cas moved close to Dean, and slipped an arm inside his jacket. “M’cold.”

Dean flushed and blamed it on the cold air.

They walked like that for a while before suddenly reaching another dead end.

“Fucking-SERIOUSLY?” Dean half-shouted in disbelief.

Cas put his head in his hands and started shivering.

Noticing the state of his best friend, Dean quickly moved to Cas’s side once more, and took off one of the numerous jackets he had on.

“You don’t have to- “

“Shh, it’s okay. I want to.”

Despite his insistence, Dean was still cold and moved close to Cas, huddling into him like a penguin.

This time, Cas was the one to blush.

Walking around for about 10 minutes, the men finally stopped and sat down when they still didn’t find anything that looked like it was from the way they came.

“Fuck,” Cas muttered under his breath.

“This is all my fault. M’so sorry Cas. We’re gonna freeze to death cause of me.”

Dean let out a shaky shiver, and Cas huddled closer to him. “Don’t say that. It’s cold, but not that cold. And it’s not your fault.”

“It is. If I wasn’t so cocky, we would even be in this mess.”

Cas smiled a bit at that and snuggled into Dean’s chest unexpectedly. “For the record, I like your cockiness.”

Dean stared in shock at the warm mass in his arms and met Cas’s eyes when he suddenly looked up.

How had he never noticed how beautiful Cas was before? Under the light of the moon, his blue eyes twinkled, and the stubble he was growing out scratched against Dean’s bare wrist.

They both seemed to lean in at the same time, pressing their lips together, and Cas sighed contentedly.

Dean threaded a hand through Cas’s hair, and moaned into the kiss, which was becoming heated, fast.

They were suddenly broken apart by the sound of a bottle clanging and looked up to see a man in his 20’s staring at them.

“Uhh, are you guys some kind of gay hobo’s or something?”

Dean was about to say something snarky when Cas interrupted. “We’re lost and have been walking around for 20 minutes trying to get back to the main road. Could you tell us how to get back there?”

After giving them directions, the guy waved them off, and stepped back inside his apartment, giving them one last strange look.

Following the guy’s directions, the two men quickly found themselves near the bar they had gotten drunk at and took the original route Cas wanted to go down.

Stumbling into Dean’s house after what seemed like an eternity of walking, Dean tried to say something, when Cas quickly shushed him. They were both sober now.

“Maybe you were just drunk, but I’ve wanted to do that all my life.”

Dean sighed in relief. “Fuck man, me too. I was so scared you were gonna regret it.”

“Never,” Cas said, hugging him tightly. The warmth and safety of Dean’s tender body pressed up against his, made him shiver a little.

“You know, I’m still really cold...”

Dean grinned raunchily, and said, “Well why don’t we head upstairs, and I can warm you up?”

And as Cas was gripping the headboard of Dean’s bed, he was suddenly really glad Dean had taken that wrong turn.


End file.
